Oh He Will Show Her, And Show Her He Will
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: It's Christmas, and that means mistletoe and getting mobbed by fans. Oliver's got just the perfect plan to avoid them, but Katie doesn't believe him. He would just have to show her... and prove her right. A KBOW christmas oneshot. R&R!


**Hey to all Fan Fiction readers out there! Read this story. A KBOW pairing from me again , my favourite. They make such a cute couple, so read this! It's a fun Christmas oneshot, hope you will enjoy it. **

**It's never to early for Christmas. **

**I solemnly swear the characters are up to no good... and that they belong to JK Rowling.**

Oliver Wood was in a state of panic. Christmas was coming.

Actually, it was not the fact that Christmas is drawing near that worried Oliver very much. Oh no, Oliver is one hundred percent normal. Perhaps a tad too Quidditch obsessed, but other than that, he was your average Hogwart's student.

If every Hogwart's student had a fan club, that is.

No. It was the fact that Christmas decorations had been put up. Those twelve gigantic Christmas trees, the lovely glittering snowflakes that will never melt, the evergreen garlands... and the mistletoe.

Now, that, was the precise reason why Oliver was in a state of panic.

How, as in HOW, was he going to avoid those fan girls in the hallway now, when those freaking mistletoes are all over the place? He still winced at the memory of those girls who tried to kiss him last last year. Images of girls acting like rabid dogs floated back in his mind. He had seen the worst side of the females. And, apparently, some males too.

Ewww.

Remove mental image from mind.

This was exactly the reason why Oliver was seen sitting down alone cross-legged in the Common Room one midnight, slumping in a corner, rapidly scribbling on some parchment. At least, that was what Katie Bell saw, her captain intensely at work. She rolled her eyes.

" What's up Wood? Not writing new plays are you? Give us and yourself a _well-deserved _break!" she asked, plopping beside her deranged captain. It was Christmas_ after all. _

Oliver scowled, but ignored what she said anyway.

Katie was used to this. She and Oliver here had actually form some kind of almost close friendship, and she had long realised that talking to this mad friend of hers when he was concentrating on Quidditch was rather useless at times. Still, she was used to thim, and he was used to her quirks.

Action, at this moment of time, was the most effective method. Actually, it was _always_ the most effective method when it comes to Oliver.

So she snatched the paper.

"Hey!" Oliver protested. This girl had no manners.

Katie look down at the parchment she swiped. Hmmm. The squiggly lines look somewhat familiar, as did the many dot and crosses. Everything else though, look different from Oliver's usual strategies. Surely there were less than fifteen opposition team players? And what were those weird boxes surrounding them? As she scanned through the paper, she saw a small tiny label on the bottom in an untidy scrawl saying _The Walk to Transfiguration. _

It was time for her to accept two facts. And they were:

a) Her friend has officially gone mad.

b) His sense of humour was really non-existant.( Actually, come to think of it,she had already known that)

Was he kidding?

"What," she demanded, her eyes narrowing, "is this?"

Oliver sighed. This was going to be one long night.

" This," He said with a flourish, "is my master plan on how to get to classes without getting kissed or mauled by the female population. This are the alternative routes to classes that are_ girl- free, fans-free, and almost mistletoe-free._"

" Almost?"

" Well, what do you expect? Dumbledore will bombard the hallways with them."

Oliver turned sideways towards Katie, who had an amused expression on her face. He swore that she was almost smirking. For someone so pretty, it was almost indecent to see her smirk.

"What?" He demanded irritably.

" You really have a big ego don't you?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

This was followed by a 'Hmph!' from Oliver.

" By the way, it's not going to work."

" How would you know?"

" I just do."

And with that, Katie went up the girl dormitory's staircase, and vanished out of sight.

_Oh he will show her. And show her he will._

The very next day Oliver was not surprised to see the decorations already hung up. This means that he got his plans ready on just on time. Thank goodness, because he could already hear some girls shrieking and squealing.

Thank goodness.

He started to walk to his first class, Charms, looking around frantically. He had just hidden behind some carol-singing knight armour masquerading as Santa Claus in a red suit (and failing miserably) when he heard a very familiar voice.

" What are you doing?" Katie asked, puzzled to see her friend crouching in a corner. Her voice was a little too loud. Fine, it was really loud.

Without a warning, he quickly pulled her behind the armour, clamping her mouth with his hand. Muffled protests came out from a shocked Katie, but he quickly hissed at her.

"Be quiet!"

Sure enough, a group of giggling girls just walked by. A look of understanding dawn on Katie's features.

Oliver let go of her the moment the coast was clear, but still worriedly looking around to check for more fans.

"Ah, your master plan at work eh?"

He glared at her. No questions now, Katie was definitely smirking.

" We better hurry. We will be late for Charms."

" Whatever, James Bond."

The rest of the day was just like that, with Oliver dodging behind conveniently-placed statues, taking longer abandoned hallways and crouching in empty classrooms, and Katie sauntering slowly behind, still smirking.

To Oliver's relief, his plan was met with much success so far.

Before they knew it, they were heading for their last class, Transfigurations. Currently, they were walking the last stretch of hallway. Just a few more steps, and Oliver would be declared officially safe.

" Yes!"Oliver yelled in triumph to Katie. "You see Katie, my plan _can _work."

" Oh yeah?"

He turned to look at her, who was staring at at the ceiling on top of them. Oliver looked up.

A mistletoe.

" So? They are no fans around anyway."

Katie smiled deviously.

" But you forgot someone. Me."

And then, in one swift motion, Katie kissed a very surprised Oliver, her smile still spread widely on her lips. But hey, he wasn't struggling.

Oliver couldn't honestly say that he didn't enjoy that.

"You see, Ol. Your plan, as I told you won't work. You didn't believe me at first, did you? But as I said, when it comes to getting things inside your head Oliver, action is_ always_ the most effective method."

With that, Katie strolled off to class , grinning, but not before hollering back at Oliver to hurry up. He quickly followed her.

For some reason, Oliver started feeling... festive. Christmas, was after all, a special time to share your joy with your friends and relax. A time for excuse to do anything, like eat and grow fat. He loved the delicious mounts of food, the cheesy decorations and the Christmas trees. And now, he loved the mistletoes. The perfect excuse to kiss her.

_Oh he will kiss her. And kiss her he will. _

**There. You enjoyed it? PLEASE REVIEW! I want comments! Happy Christmas i n advance, by the way!**


End file.
